


[83line/澈特] 友妻

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Series: 说到会玩还是83会玩 [3]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 兄弟澈 x 人妻特 (ABO)月桂味alpha x 黑莓味omega涉及伪赫特, 伪偷情和伪背德 (都是假的就对了哈哈)这个系列已经第三篇了大家应该都了解这个系列就是83的一些情趣吧~~~~反正说什么我都不可能让83和其他人真扯上关系的kkkkkkkk
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 说到会玩还是83会玩 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075826
Kudos: 8





	[83line/澈特] 友妻

兄弟澈 x 人妻特 (ABO)  
月桂味alpha x 黑莓味omega

「叮当」

门铃响起的那一刻, 早已在门后守着的朴正洙迫不及待地把门打开, 拽着金希澈的衣领扯进了屋子里, 双唇急切地吻上了金希澈的厚唇, 男人口中的唾液象是沙漠中的甘露一样滋润着他干涸的喉咙.

金希澈被动地享受着朴正洙的亲吻, 等了好一会儿, 等到怀里的人撒着娇要自己帮帮他时, 他才一个翻身把朴正洙压在了墙上, 舌头强势地攻占着omega的口腔, 甜中带辛的月桂味从后颈处的腺体倾巢而出, 被压着的omega全身发软, 酸中带甜的黑莓味一瞬间在房间里爆发.

「这么快就发情了?湿成这样..」金希澈在朴正洙敏感的锁骨处轻轻吸吮, 手探进松垮的睡裤摸向臀瓣间那早已湿淋淋的缝隙, 手指被肠液沾满, 金希澈恶趣味地笑着, 把手指插进朴正洙的嘴里搅弄着.

「嗯....别...嗯...别在...锁骨留下吻痕...嗯...会被...被赫宰发现的...嗯....」敏感的锁骨被金希澈反覆吸吮舔舐, 口腔被手指堵着, 想要阻止金希澈的话被说得断断续续的, 还夹杂了几声忍不住的呻吟声.

「特儿要是这么在乎你老公的话...那就不应该在你老公去工作的时候叫他的好兄弟上来帮你止痒啊...毕竟, 你可是我好兄弟的老婆啊...」金希澈停下了所有的动作, 伸手把身上的衣服整理了一下, 转身就要离开的样子.

「别...希澈想怎么就怎样吧...锁骨也好, 那里都好, 希澈想吻那里就吻那里...我整个人都是希澈的...求你了..别逗我了好不好?特儿好想要啊...」朴正洙撑起发软的躯体把金希澈拉住了, 整个人窝在金希澈的怀里, 讨好地把手伸进金希澈的裤子里, 找到了滚烫的肉棒揉捏着.

「要是被李赫宰发现了, 我可不负责...」alpha的征服欲被omega讨好的话语满足了, 酸甜的黑莓味也让金希澈被勾得浑身发烫, 却还是忍不住去逗弄那个欲求不满的omega.

「反正他是beta又闻不到...澈啊...快点..我里面好痒...快点给我...再晚赫宰就要回来了...」情热把朴正洙逼得浑身发红, 后穴的肠液愈流愈多, 内裤都被浸得湿透了.

「那就得看你表现了...不然等你老公回来时, 你可能还在我身下被我操到老公都认不出来...」金希澈拉着朴正洙的手从内裤里扯了出来扣在了脑后.

朴正洙会意地凑前了身体, 牙齿咬着绳子把蝴蝶结解开了, 咬着布料把裤子扯了下来, 粗长的肉棒从内裤中被释放, omega张嘴把肉棒含在了嘴里, alpha专属的月桂味充斥着整个口腔和鼻腔, 甬道兴奋地又涌出了一股分泌液, 迫不及待地希望被alpha狠狠地贯穿.

肉棒被朴正洙含在嘴里吸吮, 温热的口腔加上灵活地舔弄的舌头本就足够金希澈失去理智, 偏偏欲求不满的omega还总是抬起水汪汪的眼睛一眨一眨地看向他.

金希澈忍无可忍地把omega拉了起来, 扯下睡裤, 抬起朴正洙的一条腿架在腰侧就狠狠地操了进去, 又烫又暖的穴肉包裹着硬得发疼的肉棒, 肠液因着肉棒的插入而被挤, 沿着大腿流到了地上留下了一大滩水.

「啊哈...嗯...好深...嗯...」骚痒的后穴终于被肉棒填满, 朴正洙环着金希澈的脖子满足地呻吟.

满足于omega发浪的反应, 金希澈扶着朴正洙的大腿大开大合地操了起来, 肉棒每一下都进得很深, 滚烫的柱身把穴肉磨得发烫, 龟头狠狠地撞击着生殖腔的缝隙, 朴正洙被撞得浑身瘫软, 一条腿被金希澈扣在了腰侧, 剩下那条腿只好微微踮着, 现在被金希澈操得整个人都发了麻, 那条纤幼的腿颤抖着, 根本就站不稳.

「嗯...澈...我...啊...慢...慢点嘛...我...嗯...我站....嗯..站不住..啊...」那条腿实在是抖得难受, 朴正洙讨好地吻着金希澈的唇撒娇.

「那你夹好了...我们进房...让我在你和你老公睡觉的地方把你操射...」抬起omega颤抖的腿, alpha凑近omega的耳边说着让omega羞耻的荤话, 可被正被浓浓的情欲控制的omega根本抗拒不了alpha的提议, 双腿顺从地环住金希澈的腿.

金希澈故意地每走一步都托起他的屁股, 然后再把手松开, 肉棒一次次地狠狠贯穿着他, 生殖腔口被撞得发烫, 朴正洙环紧着金希澈的脖子, 每一下的深顶都把他的呻吟声顶得从嘴里漏出.

把朴正洙放到了李赫宰的枕头上, 金希澈接着跪到了床上, 扛起朴正洙的双脚放到了肩上, 双手撑在床上, 用力挺腰把肉棒操进了朴正洙的穴道里, 像打桩一样狠狠地整根顶入再全根拔出, omega被操到失了神, 口水从合不上的嘴角流出, 把属于他伴侣的枕头浸湿了一片.

「特儿被我操得爽不爽?李赫宰能插到这么深吗?他能像我这样满足你这张贪吃的小嘴吗?」看着朴正洙被操得失神, 金希澈故意说着让omega羞耻的话, 肉棒顶到了最深处就不再动, 龟头磨着腔口的缝隙不换地方, 生殖腔口本就特别敏感, 又酥又麻的感觉让朴正洙忍不住地想扭动腰肢, 奈何被alpha压着无法动弹, 得不到满足的穴肉再次变得骚痒.

「唔...特儿被希澈操的时候最爽了...求求你快点操我吧!只有希澈的肉棒能满足特儿的小嘴...啊!!!再快点...嗯....」omega本就剩不多的羞耻心被alpha彻底勾到没了踪影, 为了让alpha继续把他操到高潮, 轻轻咬着下唇说着alpha喜欢的话, 话刚说完就被体内突然再次抽插的肉棒撞得叫了出来.

生殖腔的缝隙终于被龟头撞开, alpha迫不及待地把硬挺的肉棒操进了更紧致的地方, 更加嫩滑的腔肉吸着金希澈的龟头不放, alpha爽得头皮发麻, 抱紧了omega快速地挺腰狠狠地抽插着.

「特儿啊...你里面太舒服了...我要在你的生殖腔里面成结了喔..」金希澈的话让朴正洙吓了一跳.

「不...啊...不行...嗯...会...会怀孕的...啊...不..不可以啦你...你拔出来...我...嗯...我让你射我脸上...呜...射我脸...嗯...好..好不好....呜...真的...啊...真的不行啦...」被操得全身发软的omega甩着头求着身上的alpha, 可根本就阻止不了一心要在他体内成结的alpha.

「怀孕了不是正好吗?反正你老公一直干不到你怀孕...我正好帮帮他...」金希澈用力撞到了生殖腔的深处, 龟头逐渐成结, 肉棒被卡在了生殖腔里.

「啊!!嗯..嗯...」滚烫的精液一股接着一股地刷在了朴正洙敏感的腔肉上, omega抱紧了身上的alpha, 抽搐着也把白浊射在了二人的身上, 指甲在金希澈的背上划下了一道血痕.

高潮过后, 金希澈趴在朴正洙的身上喘着气, 缓了一下才把消了结的肉棒从朴正洙体内轻轻抽出, 生殖腔把alpha的精液吃得一滴不剩, 肉棒从后穴里带出的就只有omega透明的分泌物.

「出轨play真的超带感的...」金希澈低头吻了吻瘫软在床上的朴正洙.

「哦?那要不我真的出轨一次?」朴正洙的声音因为刚刚失控的叫喊而变得沙哑.

「你敢?」金希澈咬了咬朴正洙的下唇, 朴正洙被咬得吃疼, 忍不住地叫了一声.

「敢啊!我为什么不敢?」朴正洙看着金希澈吃醋的样子, 故意说着戏弄alpha的话.

「唔...不行....正洙只能是我的....」看着把头窝在他颈窝撒娇的爱人, 朴正洙忍不住地伸手摸着金希澈的头发笑了笑.

「傻瓜...早就被你完全标记了, 从头到脚都被你吃了不止一遍, 我上哪儿跑去啊?」被爱人撒娇的模样可爱到, 朴正洙捧起金希澈的脸对准嘴唇吻了一下.

「跑我心里了啊!」金希澈意犹未尽地又凑前在朴正洙的唇上吻了吻.

「不过说起来...下次能不能别用赫宰的名字?感觉怪怪的...」朴正洙歪着脑袋想了想, 总觉得假设一手带大的李赫宰是被他出轨的老公这件事实在太过羞耻.

「反正他又不是beta, 而且他也有李东海了啊!」金希澈被朴正洙歪着脑袋萌萌的样子吸引着, 把头埋在朴正洙的颈窝里又开始了新一轮的啃咬.

「嗯...可是...我一想到...明天....我们还要和赫宰一起拍摄...我...嗯...就觉得很怪...」朴正洙稍微把脖子伸长方便着金希澈能更好地啃咬他的脖子, 皮肤被吸得发麻, 忍不住地又喘息了起来.

「那不正好让你体验一下老公和情夫同场的感觉啊...好啦....你真觉得怪的话, 我们下次找别的人的名字...不过现在....再来一场?」金希澈的分身再次抬头, 滚烫的肉棒顶着朴正洙的下腹, 可他仍然温柔地回应朴正洙的话.

「那我们这次玩什么?再来一次出轨play?」omega也早就被alpha的亲吻和抚摸再次挑起了性欲, 伸手搂上了金希澈的脖子轻咬了一下爱人的下巴.

「好啊!换我出轨了要跟你离婚...」金希澈抱着朴正洙翻了一圈, 让朴正洙骑坐在自己的小腹上.

「行啊...那我就勾引你, 把你做到放弃跟我离婚为止...那你要出轨谁?」朴正洙伸出手指在金希澈的胸膛上画圈, 金希澈被身上的人勾得心里痒痒的, 月桂味控制不住地一瞬间满屋子飞.

「李东海?」omega也渐渐被勾出的黑莓味刺激着alpha, 金希澈额角的青筋地忍不住地跳动着.

「唔...不想让你和别的omega扯上关系...就算是东海也不行...算了...还是让赫宰当你的omega小三吧!」金希澈再也忍不住地扯下朴正洙的上半身迫不及待就吻了上去, 被朴正洙双手轻轻地推开了.

「金先生...你怎么不遵守设定呢?你应该躺着等我好好勾引你啊...嗯....老公....别跟我离婚嘛...我很爱你的...你喜欢那个omega什么?你是觉得他比较浪吗?你都是怎样操他的?我也可以的!老公...你想怎么玩我都可以的...求求你不要和特儿离婚好不好?」朴正洙瞬间就入了戏, 本来在金希澈胸口上划着圈的手伸向alpha的双腿间, 握着alpha滚烫的肉棒上下撸动, 弯着腰伸出舌头在金希澈的胸口上舔舐.

在自己家里抱着李东海睡得安稳的李赫宰, 怕是怎么想都想不到, 他堂堂一个alpha, 竟然在二位83大哥的床事上, 先是当了一回头顶发着绿光的beta, 然后又接着当了一回和朴正洙抢老公的omega.....

END


End file.
